Almas Gemelas
by Aleja Cullen Cipriano
Summary: Isabella Swan es una Vulturi, enviada para cumplir una mision que puede o no terminar con su vida. Una vida de dolor no puede compararse con reencontrarse con su antiguo amor, que podra mas? La añoranza de el amor perdido o tu verdadero amor
1. Prologo

**Bueno, despues de mucho tiempo sin publicar la inspiracion volvio a mi y decidi intentarlo de nuevo, espero que esta historia les guste y que me digan lo que piensan de ella, acepto las criticas constructivas.**

**Y sin mas, aqui les dejo el prologo.**

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar raro de mi mente.**

* * *

**Prologo**

- Los eventos en Seattle están afectando nuestro modo de vida, el secreto debe ser protegido. –Siguió diciendo el hombre que estaba de pie, sus hermanos de alianza estaban sentados en sus tronos detrás de él, mirando impasiblemente al frente- Mandare a alguien a investigar.

El silencio era abrumador, todos los que se encontraban allí de espectadores dirigieron miradas a los lados esperando que alguien hablara, alguien que rompiera ese silencio opresor.

- Yo iré –La dulce voz se extendió por los oídos agudizados de todos los vampiros que estaban allí, sus miradas se extendieron a aquella pequeña figura alejada de todos que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Estas segura querida? –La voz llena de falsa dulzura hizo que la chica hiciera una mueca.

- Lo estoy, no hay nadie mejor que yo para ese trabajo.

Jane gruño por lo bajo en advertencia, pero fue ignorada por completo por la chica que con la mayor elegancia y delicadeza, se bajó la capucha de aquella capa negra, como la noche más oscura, con rojo, como la sangre recién derramada, dejando ver una piel pálida y suave, unos cabellos color café con dorado, y ojos color chocolate, desde que se inventaron aquella chica usaba lentes de contacto de su antiguo color de ojos para que Aro se muriera de la ira.

- Tienes razón, mi queridísima Isabella, entonces parte inmediatamente y lleva la justicia de los Vulturis contigo.

Isabella siguió allí de pie con expresión aburrida, los ojos rojos de Aro se oscurecieron al ver que aquella chica no le obedecía, nunca lo hacía y eso dañaba su ego, no tenía forma de controlarla, de retenerla, y él no podía permitirse perder a una de sus armas más preciadas, pero no podía castigarla, no cuando estaba rodeado de tantos testigos.

El hombre de cabello blanco suspiro mirando la situación, y para sorpresa de todo el mundo levanto la voz.

- Bella, ten un buen viaje.

La amplia sonrisa de la chica no se hizo esperar y con elegancia le hizo una reverencia.

- Si, mi señor, recibirás noticias de mi pronto.

Y con eso salió airadamente de la habitación llena de vampiros, para luego quitarse aquella estorbosa capa, tenía una misión, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, su misión estaba en marcha, su objetivo en la mira.

Porque Isabella sabía que era la única que podía hacerlo, porque haría todo lo que fuera por la felicidad de Marco, aun si eso costaba su propia existencia.

* * *

Okey, ¿Porque Bella tiene tanto cariño hacia Marco? ¿Que hay en Seattle? Bueno, lo descubriran mas adelante jajajaja dejen un review! son gratis y ayudan a subir mi autoestima n.n

Besos!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Bueno, gracias a aquellos que pasaron a leer mi historia y a maleja twihard por su comentario, espero el siguiente n.n**

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

Isabella respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones del innecesario aire y de los olores que la rodeaban, el aeropuerto de Seattle era un lugar frio y estéril, con miles de personas yendo y viniendo, cada una enfrascada en su propia mente o en sus celulares.

El mundo moderno se había vuelto muy ruidoso, pero eso era algo que tenía sus ventajas.

Isabella tomo sus maletas y se encamino hacia la salida, afuera estaba lloviendo, ella podía ver el brillo de las gotas mientras caían y la forma en que se fragmentaba en el suelo, aquellas gotas de lluvia siempre le hacían recordar con añoranza la sensación de llorar, si diera un paso a la lluvia y cerrara los ojos podría fingir que el dolor en su muerto corazón podía liberarse a través de aquellas lagrimas falsas, pero era una ilusión tonta. Ella estaba allí para cumplir una misión, y como cada una de sus anteriores misiones desde que se unió a los Vulturis, la llevaría a cabo satisfactoriamente.

La lluvia borraría los rastros, escondería la sangre derramada en las calles, eliminaría las pruebas que necesitaba.

Con el rostro inexpresivo camino por las calles, ya era de noche, los humanos dormían en sus cómodas camas, ajenos a el terror que los rodeaba, a los seres sobrenaturales que los asechaban.

La estación de policía se Seattle era un lugar imponente, con su estructura sobria y los autos de policía en frente, pensó Isabella mientras se escondía en el callejón frente a aquella estructura.

Con movimientos gráciles corrió internándose en aquel lugar, escondiéndose entre las sombras, lejos de ojos indiscretos. Con sumo cuidado entro en la oficina del jefe de la policía, abrió en silencio el archivador y busco la carpeta de desaparecidos, era una gran carpeta, habían veinte personas reportadas desaparecidas, la menor de ellas era una pequeña chica de quince años con el nombre de Bree, Isabella suspiro conteniendo su ira, esa pequeña niña no había vivido absolutamente nada de su vida. Escucho pasos acercándose, y velozmente dejo todo como estaba antes de saltar por la ventana, corrió tomando sus cosas y desapareció entre los callejones, era hora de buscar al aquelarre que estaba en Forks.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Edward Cullen mientras miraba, por décima vez en una hora, las grietas del techo. La escuela de Forks era un lugar comparado con el mismísimo infierno, y él, estaba más que aburrido.

Hacía años que había entrado en un estado de sopor, sus años se hacían cada vez más rutinarios, alimentarse, fingir, alimentarse. El constante lo tenía al borde de escapar de nuevo de las reglas de Carlisle pero su conciencia le recordaba lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

Edward intentaba imaginar ir a algún lugar del mundo, a cualquier lugar que pudiera inspirar un interés en él, pero al parecer eso no sucedería.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban enfrascados el uno en el otro, ignorándolo completamente, dejándolo a merced de las voces adolescentes que no lograba sacar del todo de su cabeza, el tema del día era la chica nueva, ella se convertiría en el nuevo juguete de todos estos niños, y seguramente sería otra niña caprichosa y tonta, solamente esperaba que dejara su aburrida vida en paz.

La cafetería estaba a rebosar, y luego todo el ruido se terminó de golpe, Edward miro en dirección a la entrada de la cafetería, allí había una chica muy hermosa, de rasgos delicados, andar suave y cuerpo perfecto, tenía una falda a nivel de la rodilla a pesar del frio y una cómoda chaqueta a juego, se tensó y sus hermanos al verlo alterado giraron el rostro, sus bocas se abrieron por la sorpresa, allí, frente a ellos, había otra vampira.

Isabella había pasado la mañana más larga de su muy larga vida, y ni siquiera se había encontrado con los Cullen, que decepción, se suponía que ellos deberían estar mejor preparados para encuentros fortuitos en lugares imposibles.

Había llegado a Forks hacia cuatro días, había vigilado muy de cerca a los Cullen sin que estos se dieran cuenta, a pesar de los años que ella calculaba tenia cada uno eran blancos muy fáciles, descubrió cosas muy interesantes a pesar de lo que otros dijeran, se querían como una verdadera familia y vivían de manera normal, como si también fueran humanos. Isabella había aprendido a utilizar para su beneficio aquella belleza antinatural que le confería el ser vampiro, había usado a los chicos de la escuela para sacar información, los Cullen tenían una residencia permanente desde hacía tres años en aquel pueblo, y lo más raro de ellos era que no se mezclaban con otra gente.

Camino a paso decidido hasta la cafetería, esperaba que allí estuvieran los Cullen para recibir su mensaje, no quería tener que ir directamente a su casa sin una invitación, su educación humana aún estaba muy arraigada en ella.

Al entrar en la cafetería sintió miradas penetrantes en ella, tres pares de ojos dorados la miraban fijamente, sin parpadear, pudo sentir una pequeña presión en su barrera mental, así que dirigió su mirada al vampiro de cabello color cobre que la miraba pasmado, ella solo sonrió negando suavemente con la cabeza y empezó a acercarse a ellos a paso humano, ellos se tensaron en sus lugares, listos para luchar pero conteniéndose de revelar el secreto, muy sensato de su parte.

Isabella se sentó junto a Edward escuchando el jadeo generalizado de los niños humanos, y estiro la mano para tomar una manzana de la bandeja de comida que tenían aquellos vampiros en la mesa. El silencio se hizo presente mientras ella le daba un mordisco a la manzana, el asqueroso sabor recorrió su boca y callo pesadamente en su estómago, luego iría a vomitar, lo sabía, pero por ahora podía controlar el tiempo en que la comida duraba en su estómago. Aprovecho el silencio para mirar al hombre que tenía al lado, le parecía familiar, el solo mirarlo le hacía añorar algo desconocido, había pasado eso desde que lo vio a lo lejos hace solo un par de horas atrás y esa sensación no había desaparecido al estar cerca de él, se había incrementado considerablemente.

- ¿Qué quieres? –La voz grave del chico enorme de cabello oscuro resonó solo para ellos, Isabella salió de sus pensamientos encogiéndose de hombros.

- No importa quién soy, ni de dónde vengo, necesito reunirme en privado con todos ustedes, especialmente con Carlisle.

- ¿Por qué lo haríamos? –Las palabras de la vampira rubia estaban cargadas de molestia, esa pregunta había sonado más a _"¿podemos confiar en ti?"._

- Estoy pidiendo formalmente una reunión, sería muy maleducado y ciertamente un anuncio de guerra si llegara como si nada a su hogar, díganle a Carlisle que necesito verlo con urgencia.

- De acuerdo –La voz suave del lector de mentes hizo que girara el rostro hacia él, era un hombre realmente guapo, pero Isabella sabía que la belleza escondía a los monstruos más horribles.

- Los veré entonces, iré hasta su alojamiento permanente al anochecer.

Isabella dejo la manzana en la mesa y se levantó, el olor a canela golpeo a Edward en el rostro y la boca se le hizo agua por esa mujer, por primera vez en su vida tanto humana como vampira el olor de una mujer había despertado algún interés en él, un interés que no tenía nada que ver con la alimentación.

Isabella salió por la puerta de la cafetería, y camino hasta su auto, ya había cumplido su cometido, ahora solo quedaba esperar pacientemente.

- Carlisle, ella es aterradora –Dijo Emmett apenas se bajó del auto y vio a Carlisle, habían ido a cazar en las cercanías, preparándose por si aquella misteriosa vampira decidía empezar una lucha.

- ¿No preguntaron su nombre? –La voz tranquila y conciliadora de Carlisle no se hizo esperar.

- No respondió.

"_¿Edward?"_ La pregunta mental de Carlisle lo saco de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.

- No pude leer su mente, tiene algo que me impide hacerlo. –Murmuro Edward saliendo de sus pensamientos, aquella mujer era una incógnita, y cada vez que recordaba su olor algo dentro de él despertaba, algo primitivo que pedía a gritos cosas que no podía entender.

- ¿De dónde conocerá a Carlisle? –Pregunto Esme tomando de la mano a su compañero.

- No lo sabemos tampoco.

- Jamás había visto a una vampira a la que le gustara esconder el color de sus ojos y que se controlara de esa manera con tantos humanos alrededor –Comento Rosalie cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

- Necesitamos a Jasper –Atino a decir Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

- El necesitaba un tiempo a solas, por eso se fue, regresara cuando lo crea conveniente –Esme defendió a su hijo, como hacia siempre con cada uno de sus hijos, con vehemencia.

- Solo nos queda esperar para saber que quiere de nosotros.

Se quedaron allá de pie como estatuas hasta que oscureció, la suave briza jugaba con sus cabellos y ropas, cinco perfectas esculturas talladas por el artista más talentoso.

- Gracias por haber aceptado reunirse conmigo –Se escuchó la voz que salía desde el bosque, los Cullen se tensaron y miraron hacia esa dirección, allí, con la espalda recostada en el tronco de un árbol y escondida por la oscuridad, se encontraba aquella vampira, sus sentidos no habían sido capaces de sentirla antes y todos se preguntaron cuanto tiempo llevaba allí mirándolos.

- No hay de que –Carlisle se adelantó para recibir a la desconocida, Edward y Emmett a su lado protegiéndolo.

- ¿Tu eres Carlisle verdad? –La voz monótona de la chica estaba ahora llena de infantil curiosidad.

- Lo soy, ¿Qué deseas de mí?

Y en ese momento Isabella corrió hacia Carlisle, esquivo con precisión a Emmett y a Edward antes de atrapar a Carlisle quien no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, unos delicados brazos femeninos rodearon su cuello, Carlisle cerro los ojos esperando el final de su vida… pero fue sorprendido al sentir un pequeño cuerpo encajado contra él, la pequeña y extraña chica lo estaba abrazando.

* * *

Okey, aclarare que Alice y Jasper aun no se conocen, pero Jasper si se unio a los Cullen xp.

Les gusto el cap? No les gusto? Dejen su comentario

Besos!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Okey, gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus comentarios en el cap anterior, sus review son muy importantes para mi.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

Maldiciones susurradas, el terror se podía oler en el aire, pero Isabella solo podía cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del abrazo que le daba a aquel hombre, sintió como los brazos de este le devolvían el abrazo y se acurruco aún más contra el pecho masculino, alimentándose de su olor a miel, de lo mucho que había necesitado un cálido abrazo los últimos años.

- No creí posible volver a verte –Murmuro Isabella.

Carlisle miro mejor a aquella chica que tenía entre sus brazos y la imagen de una pequeña mujer con el cabello enmarañado, la ropa rota, los ojos negros y rodeada de cuerpos y sangre le llego a la mente.

- Pensé que estabas muerta. –Murmuro Carlisle, recibiendo una pequeña risa infantil.

- Recobre la conciencia antes de que pudieran lograrlo.

Carlisle recordaba claramente ese día, los cuerpos que estaban desperdigados por el suelo, el fuego consumiéndolo todo y en el centro aquella chica, el solo mirarla a los ojos había abierto un agujero en su corazón, esa chica parecía tan sola, perdida y confundida que no había podido resistir el impulso de intentar alcanzar su olvidada humanidad, de intentar encontrar a la chica que se escondía detrás de aquel monstruo destructivo.

- Sera mejor que entremos a la casa, estoy seguro de que quieres hablar muchas cosas conmigo.

Isabella asintió alejándose renuente de aquel cálido abrazo y miro a Carlisle a los ojos, unos ojos dorados tan llenos de bondad que el corazón muerto de Isabella se calentó solo un poco.

- No gracias, creo que es momento de presentarme ya que la última vez no fui capaz de hacerlo, soy Isabella –Hizo una pequeña reverencia- lamento haber sido tan brusca antes, pero no lo pude controlar…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la enojada vampira rubia interrumpiendo a Isabella quien solo ignoro mirarla.

-… Fui enviada por los Vulturis –A Isabella le gusto que el rostro de Carlisle siguiera igual de apacible que siempre, eso decía mucho de él.

- ¿Vienes por lo de Seattle?

- Así es, tengo tres asuntos que tratar, el primero descubrir quien está llamando la atención más de la cuenta, el segundo destruir a la amenaza potencial, pero el tercero es más importante aún –saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones una carta- mi señor te manda esto.

Carlisle frunció el ceño mirando aquella carta siendo entregada con la mayor humildad y negó con la cabeza.

- Debe ser un error, ¿Por qué Aro me mandaría una carta?

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco soltando un ruidito de desagrado.

- Nunca dije que sirviera a Aro, -El desagrado en su voz al nombrar a aquel vampiro fue casi palpable- sirvo fielmente a Marco, el único de esos babosos bastardos que vale la pena seguir.

Carlisle solo veía a Marco en su mente, Marco jamás había tenido un siervo, siempre era Aro a los que todos querían servir y luego otra vez la imagen de aquella chica destruida, con los ojos llenos de dolor e ira. Carlisle aun no podía entender como ellos dos habían podido crear una amistad o incluso como Marco había permitido que Isabella fuera su sirviente. Carlisle recordaba el rostro taciturno de Marco, sus ojos vacíos, su extrema tristeza, también recordaba la fuerte amistad que habían hecho mientras estaba en Volterra, las conversaciones y las esperanzas compartidas, todo en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Marco me mandó una carta contigo?

- Si, el anciano aún no se ha ajustado a la tecnología –Isabella sonrió levemente, burlonamente, haciendo reír a Carlisle que tomo la carta y la leyó con rapidez, por consiguiente solo él y tal vez Isabella sabrían su contenido.

_**Mí querido amigo Carlisle:**_

_**Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de los eventos que están ocurriendo en Seattle, y aunque no estás en peligro directo preferí tomar algunas medidas para protegerte. Isabella tiene mi plena confianza, y aunque sus métodos no son tradicionales cuando trata con la gente espero que confíes en ella también, ella sabe lo que hay que hacer para mantener seguros tanto tu familia como nuestro secreto, es indispensable que sigas sus recomendaciones, su experiencia será de mucha ayuda. Espero que tengas una vida agradable con tu familia y que nos encontremos pronto.**_

_**Marco.**_

Como siempre, Marco era practico y eficiente en cada una de sus palabras, aun si eran escritas, pensó Carlisle.

- Mi tercer asunto es ese, proteger y cuidar a ustedes los Cullen aun a costa de mi propia vida.

Todos los Cullen miraron a Isabella con los ojos como platos, no podían creer que esa mujer fuera capaz de decir algo como eso sin el menor atisbo de emoción.

- ¿Por qué lo harías? –Pregunto Esme.

- Carlisle salvo a Marco y me salvo a mí –Contesto sencillamente Isabella- fue el quien nos salvó de la locura y de la eterna oscuridad, fue mi ángel cuando más necesitaba un milagro, por eso lo haría, para pagar con el mi deuda.

- ¿Estamos realmente en peligro? –Quiso saber Emmett.

- Son el aquelarre más cercano a Seattle, son el blanco perfecto, y si me lo preguntan, sus habilidades de cazadores no son las mejores. Hay muchas posibilidades, su aquelarre es famoso por ser el segundo más numeroso después de los Vulturis, tengo que investigar para descartar todas las opciones antes de definir si están o no en peligro.

- ¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente ni la de Carlisle desde que lo abrazaste? –Pregunto Edward, ignorando por completo aquella curiosidad y emoción que intentaban dominarlo cada vez que se acercaba a aquella vampira.

- Soy un escudo, los dones que afectan la mente no me afectan a mí a menos que yo lo desee y puedo crear una barrera a mí alrededor que protege a la gente que yo quiera.

Carlisle la miro fijamente intentando, en vano, descifrar a esa vampira, lo había protegido instintivamente al abrazarlo, había usado su habilidad para cuidar de él aun sabiendo que no corrían peligro.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Menos que tú, eso es seguro, has las cuentas –La sonrisa divertida de Isabella no se hizo esperar, miro el reloj y suspiro dando un paso hacia atrás.- En la parte de atrás de la carta está mi número, si necesitan algo vendré tan pronto como pueda.

- ¿Ya te vas? –Esme, la protectora y preocupada Esme, siempre pendiente de todo el que protegiera a su familia.

- Tengo el tiempo justo para recorrer Seattle antes de que amanezca. –Les hizo una reverencia antes de girarse y correr hasta desaparecer en el bosque.

Los Cullen habían pasado gran parte de la noche hablando, intentando interrogar a Carlisle sobre aquella vampira pero él no había dicho nada, respetando el pasado tortuoso de Isabella. Al final decidieron salir a cazar, no sabían si iban a ser atacados o no y lo mejor era estar preparados.

Al día siguiente Carlisle fue al hospital, y sus hijos adoptivos fueron a la escuela, necesitaban seguir igual que antes, no levantar sospechas.

Isabella los esperaba pulcramente vestida, de nuevo con una falda y una chaqueta a juego, estaba sentada en el capo de su auto, un Pantera restaurado, como comprobó Rosalie embobada.

- Buenos días –Saludo Isabella cortésmente mientras los Cullen se acercaban a ella.

- Buenos días –Contesto Edward estirando su mano hacia la chica- No nos hemos presentado antes, soy Edward.

Isabella tomo la mano de Edward, mas por educación que por conocer su nombre, y una corriente desconocida paso por sus brazos, se miraron a los ojos por tiempo indefinido y Edward vio el dolor aparecer en los ojos de Isabella antes de que volviera a ser aquella chica sin emociones que había conocido el día anterior mientras soltaba su mano.

- Soy Emmett y ella es mi compañera Rosalie –Isabella asintió y le tendió las llaves a Rosalie.

- Carlisle le comento a Marco una vez que eras muy buena con los autos y quiero que cuando me vaya este auto se quede contigo.

- ¿Qué? –La mirada incrédula de Rosalie hizo que una media sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Isabella.

- Es tuyo, no lo necesitare cuando me vaya, tómalo como una compensación por todo lo que les hice pasar ayer.

La campana sonó ruidosamente, Isabella salto para bajar del auto y empezó a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Entre en la escuela para hablar con ustedes, -No era todo mentira, pensó Isabella, también había entrado para encontrar un poco de diversión en sorprender a esos pacíficos vampiros- iré a decir que me siento enferma y a pedir un permiso especial, aun me queda mucho que hacer.

- ¿Y crees que te darán ese permiso al segundo día de empezar las clases? –Pregunto Emmett con una amplia sonrisa que hizo resaltar sus hoyuelos.

- Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando me lo propongo –Contesto Isabella devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar.

- ¿Cómo te fueron las cosas en Seattle? –Pregunto Edward caminando junto a Isabella, Emmett y Rosalie decidieron dejarlos solos e ir a sus clases.

- Llevo varios días recorriendo la ciudad, hay veintiséis desaparecidos confirmados por la policía, las personas que viven en las calles están desapareciendo también, según mis cuentas el ejército va por cuarenta neófitos, los rastros son desconocidos y siempre encuentran la manera de borrarlo –Isabella se detuvo un momento y miro a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú conoces los olores y las personas que Carlisle conoce, ¿verdad? –Edward asintió reticente- Entonces, si te muestro lo que encontré tu podrías decirme si lo reconoces. –Edward de nuevo asintió- Esta bien, hagámoslo.

Isabella respiro profundamente, aunque no lo necesitara, y dejo que el escudo de su mente cayera, cerró los ojos recordando sus descubrimientos en Seattle, los olores, los carteles de desaparecidos, los archivos de la policía, los nombres.

- No conozco a ninguno –Confirmo Edward e Isabella volvió a cerrar su mente a él, dejándolo frustrado, muy frustrado.

- Esta bien, gracias.

Siguieron caminando cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, ignorando por completo a los niños humanos que los veían pasar uno junto al otro.

- Carlisle es una gran persona –Comento Edward esperando sonsacarle información a Isabella- fue el quien me convirtió.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, estaba muriendo de gripe española, mi madre sabía lo que él era y le rogo que me salvara, fui el primero en formar parte de la familia.

Isabella siguió caminando, sin mostrar la tristeza que estaba en su corazón, ella había conocido a una familia en la época en que la gripe española había atacado, y no había estado ahí para salvar a ninguno de sus amigos, eso se sumaba a los muchos cargos de conciencia que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Los recuerdas? –Pregunto suavemente Isabella.

- Solo a mi madre, un poco, los recuerdos humanos se hacen borrosos.

_No para mí_ Pensó Isabella apretando los puños de manera imperceptible, _Nunca para mí._

- ¿Cómo te convertiste?

Llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería, Isabella lo miro a los ojos, estudiando sus rasgos, ¿Había sido igual de guapo cuando era humano? ¿De qué color serían sus ojos en ese entonces? ¿Podrían haberse conocido mientras ambos necesitaban respirar para vivir? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar?

- No es algo importante ahora el saber eso –Isabella sacudió la cabeza para alejar de su mente esas preguntas tontas, ya no era una niñita inocente, había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que lo único de valor que tenía para ella era el cariño de los dos seres más importantes en su vida, no esperaba nada mas.- Es mejor que vayas a tus clases, estén atentos, los veré mañana.

Isabella dio un paso hacia la puerta, alejándose de ese hombre que la hacía pensar en cosas innecesarias, pero una fuerte y suave mano la sujeto del antebrazo, si hubiera sido alguien más esa mano habría sido arrancada, pero Isabella sabía quién era el dueño de esa mano y simplemente se tensó.

- Espera –Musito Edward sujetándola más firmemente- Quiero acompañarte.

- No –La palabra salió con un gruñido, Isabella se giró para mirar a Edward con una intensidad abrumadora.- No necesito ayuda.

Isabella intento con todas sus fuerzas ignorar lo que veía en los ojos de Edward, dolor, tristeza y por ultimo una determinación absoluta.

- Iré a Seattle, pediré consejo a Carlisle pero aun así iré.

Isabella se apretó en puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, antes de suspirar pesadamente pero aguantándose las ganas de insultar a Edward, era inútil que se empeñara tanto, tendría que hacer lo que fuera para que se mantuviera seguro, odiaría ver la tristeza en el amable rostro de Carlisle y algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a evitar que aquel chico de mirada inocente se manchara con la misma violencia que ella había tenido que sufrir desde el comienzo, pero también sabia que era hombre y por su experiencia la mayoría de los hombres solo pensaban en las glorias de las batallas, con un suspiro profundo Isabella miro a Edward a los ojos, ella solo tenía que mantenerlo seguros y se encargaría de ello.

- Nos veremos en tu casa al atardecer, te pondré a prueba, veremos de que eres capaz y luego, si me sorprendes, dejare que me acompañes. –Y con eso desapareció detrás de la puerta dejando a Edward con una amplia sonrisa, ahora solo le quedaba esperar para volver a verla al atardecer.

* * *

Que les parecio el cap? les gusto?

Ya saben como se conocieron Carlisle y Bella, ahora que papel representa Jacob en esta historia?

Oh por sierto, intentare publicar dos veces por semana, aunque en ocaciones se me dificulte por la universidad, espero que lo entiendan, los lunes y los sabados son mis dias programados para publicar n.n

Espero sus reviews!

Besos!


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres**

Edward no podía controlar la emoción que lo embargaba, el atardecer se acercaba rápidamente, o tal vez él estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos en torno a Isabella que el tiempo seguía su curso normal pasando de él, pero aun así tenía esperanzas, quería pasar más tiempo con esa mujer, algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a buscarla, a seguirla, algo que no había sentido antes y a lo que no podía dar nombre pero aun así ahí estaba.

Salió de la casa justo en el momento en que el cielo se tiño de naranja y allí estaba ella, con la espalda contra un árbol mirándolo, tenía unos jeans y una cómoda camiseta negra, su cabello estaba suelto bailando con el viento, era una imagen magnifica.

- Gracias por haber venido –Comenzó a decir Edward acercándose hasta que ella empezó a caminar para encontrarse con él.

- No hay nada que agradecer –Contesto Isabella mirando a Edward, la emoción en sus ojos hizo que un nudo creciera en su estómago, pero parpadeo para concentrarse de nuevo- ¿Estás listo?

Los Cullen salieron de la casa para mirar aquel enfrentamiento, Emmett también tenía ganas de probar las habilidades de aquella chica, y con cara de cachorrito se quedó junto a su compañera, esperando ver aquella demostración.

- Lo estoy.

- De acuerdo –Isabella dio un salto alejándose varios metros de Edward y luego aparto un mechón de su rostro- Cuando quieras atácame, como si fueras a matarme, sin piedad.

Edward se descoloco un poco al escuchar a Isabella, pero sabía que ella no le pondría las cosas fáciles, con una respiración profunda se agazapo y empezó a correr para atacar.

Isabella expandió su campo mental unos cuantos metros y se quedóallí de pie con apariencia vulnerable, sintió el momento exacto en el que Edward atravesó el campo, una cálida luz brillante corriendo hacia ella, calculo rápidamente los segundos que le tomaría acercarse lo suficiente y giro en el momento justo para sujetarlo de un brazo y lanzarlo lejos de ella.

Edward lo intento una y otra vez, pero era imposible tocarla mientras estaba allí de pie, no podía predecir sus movimientos al no poder entrar en su mente, estaba enojado consigo mismomás de lo que quería aceptar.

En un momento dado Emmett se sumó al juego, pero los dos juntos no pudieron con Isabella, luego Rosalie pero ninguno de los tres pudo ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño, Esme miro a Carlisle que estaba completamente concentrado en aquella batalla, Isabella tenia movimientos gráciles y precisos, una velocidad y fuerza aterradora aun para un vampiro, era una aliada a tener en cuenta para cualquiera, ahora comprendía por qué Marco la había enviado a ayudarlo.

- Es suficiente –Murmuro Isabella después de unas cuantas horas de esquivar y empujar a los Cullen.

- No –Bramo Emmett- Otra vez, hagámoslo otra vez.

- Tu empeño no servirá de nada –Argumento Isabella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- tienes una fuerza sorprendente, pero aun así no piensas antes de actuar, no estudias la información que recogen tus sentidos, no planeas.

Carlisle dio un paso al frente, llamando la atención sobre él y miro a Isabella.

- Yo también quiero intentarlo.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar, pero Isabella empezó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No luchare contra ti, no te veré como mi enemigo.

- ¿Aun cuando fuiste entrenada para matar sin consideración ni benevolencia? –Pregunto Carlisle haciendo que Isabella se tensara.

- Fui humana una vez –Respondió Isabella dando un paso hacia atrás, odiando el no poder detener sus palabras cuando se perdía en la bondad de Carlisle- mi corazón, aunque muerto, sigue siendo humano.

-¿Por qué escondes el color de tus ojos?

Isabella siempre había sido una persona emotiva, si amaba era profundamente, si odiaba era con toda el alma, nunca sentía pequeñas emociones y había aprendido a esconderlas muy bien después de ser convertida, pero al escuchar a Carlisle, al ver la necesidad de satisfacer su curiosidad, al saber que ese hombre había sido el ángel guardián que giraba en sus pensamientos cuando más necesitaba esperanza, causo que su muerto corazón se sacudiera haciéndola imposible negarle algo así, ella quería a Carlisle más de lo que él pudiera imaginar, lo idolatraba.

Los Cullen vieron absortos como Isabella llevaba sus manos a su rostro y se quitaba los lentes de contacto, pasaron un segundo, dos, tres, antes de que ella levantara la mirada. Los jadeos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, mientras cinco pares de ojos se encontraban con una mirada ambarina, igual a la de ellos.

- Asi es mas sencillo ocultar mis emociones, los momentos en que la furia me domina, puedo confundir a quienes me observan –Hablo suavemente adorando los detalles que no había podido ver con aquellos lentes en sus ojos.

- Pero ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Carlisle.

- Fui una asesina en mis primeros años de no vida, lo sabes–Confeso Isabella renuentemente- cuando Marco y tú me encontraron estaba descontrolada, perdida en la locura, escuche tu voz entre la bruma que ocupaba mi mente en ese momento dándome esperanzas, contándome sobre esta nueva forma de vida, diciéndome que aun podía salvar mi alma, logre escucharte Carlisle. –La voz de Isabella estaba llena de gratitud- Tú me diste esperanzas y Marco me dio un lugar al cual volver, me dio seguridad, me acogió y me guio dándome un motivo para continuar con mi existencia.

- ¿Por qué llegarías al extremo de la locura? –La suave voz de Esme obligo a Isabella a mirar a aquella pequeña vampira con rostro en forma de corazón, Isabella sabía que Carlisle no había podido encontrar mejor compañera como ella, veía la dulzura en aquella mirada.

- Perdí lo que más amaba cuando fui convertida, como vampiro todo es más intenso, incluso las emociones, el dolor y el odio pudieron con mi mente, quería que aquellos que me hicieron daño sufrieran como yo, solo quería matar… No estoy orgullosa de mi pasado, pero era mi única escapatoria del dolor, lo único que de verdad podía controlar.

- ¿Qué edad tenías cuando te convirtieron?

- Tenía dieciocho.

Después de esa confesión Isabella retrocedió un paso, mientras era seguida por los ojos de los Cullen.

- ¿Por qué respondes a todas nuestras preguntas? –Solicito Esme.

- En algún momento tenía que hacerlo, no se lo había dicho a nadie más porque esta vez quiero ganarme su confianza, la de todos ustedes.

El ruido de un celular vibrando detuvo la siguiente pregunta que iban a hacerle a Isabella, ella rápidamente saco su celular de su bolsillo trasero y contesto.

_- ¡Lo he encontrado!–_Grito jubiloso un hombre al otro lado del teléfono-_ Lo tengo bien amarradito, estoy esperando a que vengas, ¿Aun no terminas de jugar con esos niños?_

- Habla con más respeto –Suspiro Isabella- Iré hasta allá, nos veremos en unos minutos.

- _No lo sé, te estas volviendo lenta, creo que los años te están pasando factura._

- Y a pesar de los años sigo pateando tu peludo trasero –Mascullo Isabella por lo bajo- ¿Crees que el vampiro coopere?

- _No creo. –_Hubo una larga pausa y luego, para alegría de Edward, la otra voz añadió:- _Bells, necesitaremos a ese lector de mentes del que me hablaste, es la única opción que se me ocurre._

Isabella suspiro con fuerza sobando sus cienes, era posible que por culpa del hombre al otro lado de la línea sufriera un dolor de cabeza.

- Es peligroso –Suspiro Isabella- Haremos que corran peligro, estoy segura de que encontraremos otro método.

_- Somos lo suficientemente buenos como para proteger a uno de ellos, Bells, no encuentro otra alternativa, no creo que la tortura funcione con este sujeto y Jane no está por aquí para impartirla… Además, hay algo muy interesante aquí._

- ¿Interesante?

_- Si, te darás cuenta cuando vengas en camino y si lo que tengo planeado sale como creo, el lector de mentes ayudara más de lo que pueda creer._

- De acuerdo, cuídate Jacob. –Colgó y su mirada se dirigió a Edward, Isabella suspiro antes de señalar con la barbilla hacia el bosque- Tenemos que irnos. –Y sin esperarlo, corrió en dirección a Seattle.

* * *

**Okey, lamento no haber publicado antes, pero hasta ayer termine mis examenes del semestre (los pase lml) asi que por fin pude escribir un capitulo mas y adelantar el proximo.**

**Debo decir que me siento un poco triste al saber que mi anterior capitulo solo fue comentado por una persona (gracias Srta. Horan), debo aclarar que ustedes son quienes hacen esta historia cuando me animan a seguir escribiendo, suben mi animo xp**

**Que les parecio el cap? les gusto? dejen un review**

**Besos!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.**

**Gracias a las que dejaron un review, a quienes pasaron a leer y a quienes le pusieron favorito a la historia, muchas gracias.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Edward aun sentía la humillación de haber perdido de una manera tan desastrosa con Isabella y su orgullo masculino había sido arrastrado vilmente, pero sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, que se estaba arriesgando más de la cuenta, pero Isabella necesitaba también de alguien que la protegiera, había una vulnerabilidad en ella a pesar de la forma fría en la que se comportaba a veces, algo que la hacían parecer una pequeña niña perdida que sacaba sus instintos protectores a la superficie.

¿Quién era el hombre que la llamo?

Aquella pregunta resonaba una y otra vez en su mente mientras corría, la familiaridad con la que hablaron, el cariño casi palpable cuando utilizaban sus nombres, la calidez en la voz de Isabella cuando pronuncio "cuídate", todo hacía que una emoción turbulenta se arrastrara por su cuerpo, era ira y dolor mesclados con algo de posesividad, estaba celoso, muy celoso y no sabía el porqué.

¿Quién había sido la persona que le quitaron cuando se convirtió? ¿Era por esa persona que ella era tan fría? ¿Era un hombre?

- Edward –Murmuro Isabella lo suficientemente alto para que aquel vampiro la escuchara, Edward salió de sus turbulentos pensamientos y miro a Isabella.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Si no estás concentrado terminaran matándonos a ambos –Le contesto seriamente Isabella mirándolo, haciendo pensar a Edward el que ella pudiera ver dentro de sus ojos sus turbulentas emociones- ¿Puedes leer mentes a una gran distancia?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Porque estamos siendo seguidos.

La boca de Edward formo una "o" por la sorpresa, creyéndole en todo momento cerro los ojos y se concentró, extendiendo su mente a su alrededor, por un momento considero la idea de que Isabella le había mentido y luego su mente se llenó de voces desconocidas.

- Los encontraste –Afirmo Isabella al ver la expresión conmocionada de Edward.

- Lo hice… Pero esto es muy raro, están cantando el himno nacional en sus mentes.

Isabella paro de correr abruptamente y tomando a Edward del brazo lo empujó hacia los árboles, el viento estaba a su favor llevándole los olores y evitando que descubrieran que ellos estaban allí, el cuerpo de Isabella estaba completamente pegado al de Edward, sus ojos se encontraron y el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, sus respiraciones se aceleraron, el rostro de Edward se acercó levemente al de Isabella, Edward estaba perdido en esos rojos labios e Isabella estaba perdida en esos profundos ojos dorados mientras dos vampiros corrían muy cerca de ellos seguidos de otro, el olor conocido alerto a Isabella devolviéndola bruscamente a la realidad.

- Sera mejor que sigamos a esos dos antes de que los maten –Susurro Isabella, sintiendo corrientes eléctricas recorrerla desde todos los lugares en donde su cuerpo quedaba en contacto con el de Edward, tenía que concentrarse, tenía que alejarse de aquel vampiro que con solo su tacto podía hacerla olvidar.

- ¿Por qué nos siguieron Emmett y Rosalie? –Pregunto Edward suspirando internamente al dejar de sentir a Isabella contra él, aguanto las ganas de estirar los brazos y sujetarla, de bajar su rostro y besarla como había deseado hacer hacia unos segundos, de recorrer su cuerpo y perderse en ella.

- Tu eres su hermano, deberías conocerlos –Respondió Isabella antes de empezar a correr.

Edward corrió junto a Isabella, Emmett y Rosalie se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran seguidos, Emmett ataco al neófito quien lo empujo con fuerza lanzándolo al suelo y saltando sobre él, Isabella salió de la oscuridad y con una precisión aterradora rodeo al neófito para arrancar su cabeza. Del bolsillo de sus pantalones saco un encendedor y lo lanzo al cuerpo que se empezó a consumir rápidamente.

- Aun no comprenden que estamos en peligro, ¿Qué clase de vampiro corre sin cuidar sus espaldas?

- Estábamos bien, tenía todo controlado –Emmett alzo la voz al ser insultado por aquella pequeña chica.

- Ustedes ya están mayorcitos para saber que está bien y que no, solo espero que no ocurra una desgracia por su imprudencia.

Y con eso Isabella empezó a correr, en silencio los Cullen la siguieron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un viejo almacén olvidado a las afueras de la ciudad, entraron con Isabella a la cabeza, el olor a moho y madera podrida los recibió, en el fondo habían dos hombres en la oscuridad, el que estaba de pie era muy alto, de piel morena y cabello corto, su camiseta igual de negra estaba pegada a su cuerpo musculoso resaltándolo, el otro hombre era de piel pálida, su cabello estaba alborotado y su ropa rota pero eran sus ojos rojos lo que resaltaba en su pálido rostro.

- ¿No te había dicho que solo uno? –La voz grave del chico de piel morena resonó por la habitación.

- No puedo controlar las decisiones de la gente Jake, tú mismo lo sabes –Contesto Isabella acercándose al hombre de piel morena.

- Entonces, ¿Sabes a lo que me refería?

- Si –contesto simplemente Isabella agachándose hacia el chico- ¿Por qué dejaste que te atraparan tan fácilmente?

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue fácilmente? –La voz del chico destilaba desconfianza.

- Porque estarías en peores condiciones si hubieras luchado.

El vampiro no respondió, en su mente solo pensaba en su familia, en su casa, en su libertad, así se lo hizo saber Edward a Isabella.

- ¿Quieres aprender a vivir con esto? –Le pregunto Isabella señalándose- Puedo enseñarte, Diego.

El vampiro miro sorprendido y confundido a la hermosa chica que tenía en frente, era imposible que supiera su nombre, no lo había pensado.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Leí tu historial en el informe de la policía, tus padres están muy preocupados por ti –Isabella sonrió tiernamente poniendo una mano en la mejilla de aquel chico al ver la angustia aparecer en sus ojos escarlatas- Ven conmigo, únete a mí y te enseñare como sobrevivir con esto, como hacer que tu existencia valga la pena. Morirás si te quedas junto con quien te convirtió, yo misma no tendré más opción que matarte.

- Tengo que buscar a alguien que está con ellos –Murmuro rápidamente Diego, creyendo en la sinceridad que esos ojos dorados mostraban- No puedo dejarla sola.

- Entonces ella vendrá con nosotros, les daré la opción de vivir a todo aquel que quiera hacerlo.

Unos susurros de pasos se escuchaban fuera del almacen, Jacob se alejó de la pared y se paró junto a los Cullen lanzándole una mirada a Isabella, ambos lo sabían, ambos lo sentían, estaba siendo rodeados.

- Rescátame y entonces… –Suspiro Diego- espero que me perdones.

Y con esas palabras las ventanas estallaron, neófitos con sed de sangre entraban en el viejo almacén, Isabella tomo a Diego y lo dejo junto a los Cullen mientras ella y Jacob los rodeaban.

- No ataquen de frente, no dejen que sus manos los toquen, arranquen sus cabezas tan rápido como les sea posible –Instruyo Isabella antes de empezar a atacar.

Para sorpresa de los Cullen, Jacob salto hacia los neófitos y se convirtió en un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo en cuestión de segundos, el olor del almacén había ocultado muy bien su olor a lobo, a Quileute.

Los cuerpos empezaron a apilarse en el suelo, una docena de neófitos contra seis vampiros y un lobo, ellos estaba siendo acorralados, los Cullen se agruparon y entre los tres atacaban, Jacob arrancaba extremidades con sus afilados colmillos e Isabella usaba su habilidad para atacar con velocidad.

Al final solo quedaban cuatro neófitos, dos de ellos se lanzaron contra Isabella y los otros se lanzaron directamente contra los Cullen, Isabella sintió con su barrera la luz brillante de Jacob correr hacia los Cullen también, cruzándose entre los atacantes y su objetivo.

- ¡No!

El grito de Isabella se unió al crujir de los huesos rotos y en ese momento se desato el infierno.

* * *

**Okeeeey! Que les parecio el cap? Les gusto?**

**Por mi parte debo decir que me quede con ganas de mas encuentros a solas entre Edward y Bella jajaja**

**Que significara Jacob en la historia? Que haran con Diego? Dejen un review!**

**Besos!**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Hola! Gracias a todas las que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, esta historia la hacen ustedes chicas!**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**

Para Edward fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta.

Jacob había intentado protegerlos y ahora caía al suelo inmóvil e inconsciente con la sangre rodeándolo en un oscuro charco, un gruñido amenazador resonó por el almacén proveniente del pecho de Isabella quien, con una brutalidad desconocida, se abalanzo contra los dos neófitos que la mantenían alejada.

Isabella mordió el cuello de uno de los neófitos antes de arrancar su garganta, se giró y arranco el brazo que había intentado sujetarla, con un grito tomo a aquel neófito del cabello y lo lanzo al suelo en donde le arranco el otro brazo y luego la cabeza de un mordisco, sus ojos completamente negros brillaban de odio mientras corría hacia los neófitos que intentaban huir de ella, no pudieron llegar muy lejos pese a su velocidad, Isabella los atrapo, los gritos, las suplicas, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose y los colmillos penetrando, todo formaba una perfecta cacofonía de terror resonando en el bosque aun después de que todo había terminado, con las paredes manchadas de la sangre de los neófitos y los restos desperdigados por todos lados.

- De verdad es un monstruo –Diego estaba aterrado por aquella vampira, si hubiera seguido siendo humano se habría orinado encima ante tanta barbarie.

Isabella parpadeo recuperando el control de sus instintos animales, respiro profundamente saboreando en su boca la mezcla de sangre y ponzoña que conocía tan bien, camino hacia Jacob con sus manos manchadas de sangre, mirando la mueca de dolor en ese amado rostro y quiso vengarse de nuevo, viendo las heridas, la carne expuesta, el blanco hueso que sobresalía, la gran cantidad de sangre.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí –Comento Edward acercándose, se arrodillo junto a ellos y su mano estaba dirigida hacia Jacob pero fue detenida por Isabella.

- No dejare que le hagan más daño.

- Tenemos que llevarlo con Carlisle –Comento Rosalie sabiamente- El sabrá que hacer.

Isabella asintió y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos mientras veía a Emmett levantar a Jacob, escucho el crujir de sus huesos de nuevo mientras Emmett salía del almacén. Isabella dirigió su mirada a Diego, había visto esa mirada muchas veces, era puro terror, ella misma había visto esa mirada en aquellos a quienes había matado.

- Soy un monstruo –Le confeso Isabella- pero solo cuando alguien que quiero es herido, aún tengo mucho odio dentro de mí y por más que lo intente no puedo olvidar. Te ofrecí protección y lo cumpliré, no te hare daño, tu no fuiste quien nos atacó. Es tu decisión ahora si después de todo esto quieres lo que te ofrecí.

Isabella salió del almacén y corrió hacia la casa de los Cullen mientras Edward y Rosalie empezaban a quemarlo todo, sabía que aquel sonido de huesos rotos la atormentaría por siempre, y eso hacía que deseara volver a matar a esos neófitos, una y otra vez, hasta que el dolor dentro de ella desapareciera, hasta que sintiera que ya era suficiente.

Llego a la casa y afuera la esperaba Emmett quien la miraba con desconfianza, no le importaba, solo quería saber si Jacob estaba bien.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Carlisle lo está examinando ahora, acaba de despertar.

Isabella suspiro sintiendo como si hubiera estado aguantando el aire por horas.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Dijo algo?

- Pidió que no entraras.

El corazón de Isabella, el muerto y marchito corazón se rompió, no podía ser posible, sintió en el momento en que Edward, Rosalie y Diego se detenían detrás de ella pero tampoco le importo, tenía que verlo, tenía que abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, tenía ella misma que saber que todo estaría bien.

- Tengo que escucharlo por mí misma.

- No dejare que lastimes a Carlisle.

Isabella se rio, era una risa llena de amargura que puso a Emmett con los pelos de punta.

- No haría nada para lastimar a Carlisle, ustedes siguen vivos, eso demuestra claramente lo que digo.

Isabella no espero más, corrió esquivando a Emmett y entro en la casa, siguió el olor de Jacob hasta llegar a una inmaculada habitación, Jacob estaba recostado en la cama, las sábanas blancas estaban empezando a mancharse con su sangre, ahora que Carlisle había limpiado un poco la herida rápidamente podía ver que tan grave era, podía ver su brazo destrozado, su piel regenerándose ante sus propios ojos, sus huesos uniéndose.

La mirada de Jacob se posó en Isabella, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, su cabello alborotado, su ropa rota en algunos lugares pero eran sus ojos lo que más llamaba la atención, esos ojos negros que destilaban ira, preocupación y cariño infinito, Jacob adoraba mirar los ojos de Isabella, siempre lo había hecho.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, no tengo nada que el buen doctor no pueda reparar.

Isabella miro a Carlisle y asintió, sin moverse de aquella puerta en la que se había detenido, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el sonido de los huesos al romperse y los gritos.

- Vete –Ordeno Jacob.

- No.

- Carlisle tiene que volver a romperme los huesos para acomodármelos –Confeso Jacob viendo como Isabella se tensaba- No quiero que estés aquí mientras eso sucede.

- No te dejare solo Jake. –Isabella tenía la voz ligeramente rota.

- No te quiero aquí.

El corazón de Jacob se rompió al ver el dolor en los ojos de Isabella, pero sabía que si ella escuchaba sus gritos se volvería loca, no le quedaba otra opción, tenía que alejarla.

- Edward, Emmett y Rosalie te acompañaran si así deseas –Intervino Carlisle suavemente- Tenemos que hacer esto rápido, sus huesos se están uniendo y sus músculos están regenerándose, sufrirá más si esperamos más tiempo.

Isabella no se podía mover mientras miraba a Jacob, reunió todo su amor por él y dio un paso hacia el frente acercándose a la cama, tomo la mano que no estaba lastimada y le sonrió a Jacob, con un rápido movimiento se sentó en la cama poniendo suavemente la cabeza de Jacob en su regazo, acariciando su cabello como cuando era un niño.

- No te dejare solo, por más que intentes protegerme, niño tonto, es mi trabajo hacerlo. –La mirada de Isabella estaba dirigida a Carlisle, había una súplica tan intensa en su mirada que por unos segundos Carlisle no supo cómo reaccionar- Sé que lo ayudaras, por nada del mundo te atacaría a ti Carlisle, por favor, ayuda a mi Jacob.

Carlisle asintió, y poniéndose los guantes se acercó a la cama, miro una última vez el rostro de Isabella antes de que empezaran los gritos de Jacob.

* * *

**Se que no tengo excusa por tardarme tanto así que simplemente puedo pedir disculpas, en serio no fue con mala intención n.n**

**se acerca el momento en que Jasper aparece para aquellas que lo han estado pidiendo (0.0) asi que pronto veremos enfrentamiento!**

**Que les pareció el cap? les gusto? dejen un review!**

**Besos!**


End file.
